A Chance Encounter
by DinoChelle
Summary: This is actually my first fanfiction and I decided to go for a pairing of my favorite character, Millianna, and one of the new Dragon Slayers, Sting. Hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is allowed.


It wasn't exactly the most storybook of romances, but then again what did she know about love and romance in the first place? Millianna had always been a strange girl with even stranger tastes, not one of them dealing with the art of falling in love.

Ever since she was a child, she took a great interest in cats because of a certain old man by the name of Rob who had said that her behavior was similar to one. Since that day she had always taken after felines and did what she could to resemble one. It wasn't very difficult since her nose was already similar to that of a cat and all she really had to do was learn how to style some ears using just her hair.

This story is not one of any of those details; however, it is about how a cat ultimately brought together two completely different people in an extremely strange way.

It was the year X791 and the time of the Grand Magic Games had come around yet again. News of a certain group of people returning from the dead had reached her guild, Mermaid Heel, and that only filled this cat-like mage with pure excitement of seeing her long lost friend once again. The entire trip to reach Fiore, the location of where the games would take place, was filled with idle chit-chat and one extremely bouncy Millianna.

It took a few days until she was finally able to see one of the people who meant the world to her since childhood, Erza Scarlet. Their conversation did end up taking a turn for the worst, but it didn't matter to her because she was finally conversing with and sitting beside her friend, whom she hadn't seen in almost seven years.

Fast forward to the day of the game in which the entire team, which came as representations of their guild, would fight against the other teams in an attempt to get rid of each member from the enemy teams. Anyone that was eliminated gave points to the guild that had fought against them and won. There was a leader who when defeated would give the team more points than the other members of the team. It could go several ways: the team could stick together and attack whoever they saw as a group or they could separate and work at eliminating members by themselves. Whichever method that was chosen it was all meant to help the team move up in the points rank.

The team of Mermaid Heel had decided to make Kagura the team leader and they all went their separate ways. People were eliminated left and right and while Millianna was searching for an opponent she ran right into a certain mage who would ultimately put the young woman through pain.

Millianna was none the wiser when Minerva finally appeared from out of the shadows and attacked her from behind. A loud cat-like yowl escaped her lips as she jumped back and glared at the woman standing in front of her. Of course she knew that she didn't stand a chance, but she knew that she could keep her busy until one of her teammates came and helped her out. The two fought, but in the end Millianna was taken as hostage and put up as some sort of prize. Her back was filled with several cuts that dripped blood down and landed on the floor. Her eyes were slightly glazed over as she soon passed out, only to wake up later on.

The brunette lay on an unfamiliar floor, writhing in pain and unable to move. "It's no use…" Her voice was weak and not once did she open her eyes while she spoke. "I couldn't beat her and she did more damage to me than I to her." When she did try to sit her, she felt a certain lump on her back and it caught her off guard. Could something else be trying to hurt her more than she already was? Slowly she turned around and reached from under her cloak, only to find a small cat that was similar to Happy.

A bright smile graced her lips as she finally stood herself up and held the cat in her hands as if it were a newborn infant. "Let's see if I can find my way back." And just like that, she began to make her way in some direction in hopes that it would lead her way back to where everyone else was. Some familiar voices caught her ear as she limped over to them only to see everyone surrounding a member from the Sabertooth team, Sting.

By the time she was in their view, she raised her hand up in a nervous wave as her lips formed a small smile. The cat had awoken and jumped out of Millianna's hands and over to the dragon slayer where he pounced him, wrapping his small paws around the other male. The sight of them being reunited made the smile on her lips grow, but it was the last thing that she saw before passing out once again.

This time when she woke up, there was that same blonde sitting beside her bed and sleeping by her side. It was a curious sight and it only made the cat-like mage reach out to poke at his head several times before he woke up to bring his gaze up to her. "What are you doing here and how did I get here?" Of course those were two questions that she wanted to know before anything else happened. When he saw that she spoke in such a cat-like voice, Sting couldn't help but smile at the childish action. "I brought you here after you passed out. You were in pretty bad shape and I was waiting for you to wake up so I could thank you for bringing me back Lector. He means the world to me and I don't know what I would do if he wasn't by my side." Lector? The name wasn't familiar to her and it made her think back. Of course! He must have meant the cat that was resting on her under her cloak when she woke up after her fight with Minerva.

"I'm glad I could bring him back to you. I was worried when I found him and I'm glad that I was able to bring you guys back together!" Her voice was filled with happiness for the two friends who were reunited and at the fact that she was able to bring them together. An awkward silence filled the room as she painfully sat up and placed her hands on her lap. "So…" This was a bit difficult for her to deal with since not that long ago was she in the hands of a cruel woman who belonged to his team. It made her worried that maybe he wasn't as nice as he seemed and he would finish the job that Minerva couldn't do.

"You're Millianna, right? I was wondering if there was some other way that I could thank you for bringing me back Lector. I really am grateful for it and I heard that Minerva is the reason you're in here right now, so I guess I feel kind of bad." A small sigh escaped passed the blonde's lips as he spoke to the girl sitting in front of him. From the sounds of what he was asking, it made it seem as if he wanted to go on a date with her.

Of course since she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box when it came to such topics, she simply smiled over at him and nodded her head. "We could go out to eat something together! I would really like that and it could be fun. Maybe once I get the okay to leave we could go." Seeing the small smile that was forming on Sting's lips only caused Millianna to smile even more. It seemed as if this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

And just like that, the two of them started to meet with each other whenever they had the chance. It was an amazing meeting and one could even give it to the fates that they were able to meet in such a way.


End file.
